4 Strangers, Bella, And A Very Pissed Off Vampire
by MercuryAshlingPrincess
Summary: My lungs were burning from holding my breath. Quickly I exhailed, only to inhale and screamed the first thing that came to my mind. 'EDWARD' M For Violence Complete Yes It Is ALOT From The Book
1. Never Walk Off Alone

What Do You Think Would Have Happned If Edaward Wasn't On Time To Save Bell From Those 4 Guys? What If They Caught Her And Threw Her In ToOne Of The Buildings? Oooo Decisions Decisions.

In Chapter 1 I'm Using A Few Paragraphs From The Book, Chapter 2 Holds My Idea Of What I Think Happens!

I'm New At This SoI Hope It Turns Out Good!

I meanded through the streets, which were filling up with end-of-the-workday, and hoped I was headed toward downtown. I wasn't paying as much attention as I should to where I was going; I was wrestling with despair. I was trying so hard not to think about him, and what Angela had said...and more than anything trying to beat down my hopes for Saturday, fearing a disappointment more painful than the rest, when I looked up to see someone's silver Volvo parked along the street and it all came crashing down on me. Stupid, unreliable vampire, I thought to myself.

I stomped along in a southerly direction, toward some glass-fronted shops that looked promising. But when I got to them, they were just a repair shop and a vacant space. I still had too much time to go looking for Jess and Angela yet, and I definitely needed to get my mind in hand before I met back up with them. I ran my fingers through my hair a couple of times and took soem deep breaths before I continued around the courner.

I started to realize, as I crossed another road, that I was going the wrong direction. The little foot traffic I had seen was going north, and it looked like the buildings here were mostly warehouses. I decided to turn east at the next corner, and then loop around after a few blocks and try my luck on a different street on my way back to the boardwalk.

A group of four men turned around the corner I was heading for, dressed too casually to be heading home from the office, but they were too grimy to be tourists. As they approached me, I realized they weren't too many years older than I was. They were laughing and joking loudly among themselves, laughing raucously and punching each other's arms. I scooted as far to the inside of the sidewalk as I could give them room, walking swiftly, looking past them to the courner.

"Hey, there!" one of them called as they passed, and he had to be talking to me since no one else was around, I glanced up automatically. Two of them had paused, the other two were slowing. The closest, a heavyset, dark haired man in his early twenties, seemed to be the one who had spoken. He was wering a flannel shirt open over a dirty t-shirt, cut-off jeans, and sandals. He took half a step towards me.

"Hello," I mumbled, a knee-jerk reaction. Then I quickly looked away and walked faster toward the corner. I could hear them laughing at full volume behind me.

"Hey, wait!" one of them called after me again, but I kept my head down and rounded the corner with a sigh of relief. I could still hear them chortling behind me.

I found myself on a sidewalk leading past the backs of the severalsomber-coloured warehouses, each with large bay dorrs for unloading trucks, padlocked for the night. The south side of the street had no sidewalk, only a chain-link fence topped with barbed wire protecting some kind of engine parts storage yard. I'd wandered far past the part of Port Angeles that I, as a guest, was intended to see. It was getting dark, I realize, the clouds finally returning, piling up on the western horizon, creating an early sunset. The eastern sky was still clear, but graying, shot through with streaks of pink and orange. I'd left my jacket in the car, and a sudden shiver made me cross my arms tightly across my chest. A single van passed me, and then the road was empty.

The sky suddenly darkened further, and, as I lookedd over my shoulder to glare at the offending cloud, I realized with a shock that two men were walking quietly twenty feet behind me.

They were from the same group I'd passed at the corner, though neither was the dark one who'd spoken to me. I turned my head forward at once, quickening my pace. a chill that had nothing to do with the weather made me shiver again, My purse was on a shoulder strap and I had it slung across my body, the way you were supposed to wear it so it wouldn't get snatched. I knew exactly where my pepper spray was -- still in my duffel bag under the bed, never unpacked. I didn't have much money with me, just a twenty and some ones, and I thought about áccidentally" droppingg my bag and walking away. But a small, freightened voice in the back of my mind warned me that they might be something worse than theives.

I listened intently to their quiet footsteps, which were much too quiet when compared to the boisterous noise they'd been making earlier, and it didn't sound like they were speeding up, or getting any closer to me. Breath, I had to remind myself. You don't know they're following you. I continued to walk as quickly as I could without actually running, focusing on the right-hand turn that was only a few yards away from me now. I could hear them, staying as far back as they had been before. A blue car turned onto the street from the south and drove quickly past me. I thought of jumping out in front of it, but I hesitated, inhibited, unsure that I wa sreally being pursued, and then it was too late.

I reached the corner, but a swift glance revealed that it was only a blind drive to the back of another building. I was half-turned in anticipation; I had to hurriedly correct and dash across the narrow drive, back to the sidewalk. The street ended at the next corner, where there was a stop sign. I concentrated on the faint footsteps behind me, deciding whether or not to run. They sounded farther back, though, and I knew they could outrun me in any case. I was sure to trip and go sprawling if I tried to go any faster. The footfalls were definitely farther back. I risked a glance over my shoulder, and they were maby forty feet back now, I saw with relief. But they were both staring at me.

It seemedto take forever for me to get to the corner. I kept my pace steady, the men behind me were falling ever so slightly farther behind with every step. Maby they realized they had scared me and were sorry. I saw two cars going north pass the intersection I was heading for, and I exhaled in relief. Ther ewould be more people around once I got off this deserted street. I skipped around the corner with a grateful sigh.

And skidded to a stop.

The street was lined on both sides by blank, doorless, windowless walls. I could see in the distance, two intersections down, streetlamps, cars, and more pedestrians, but they were all too far away. Because lounging against the western building, midway down the street, were the other two men from the group, both watching with excited smiles as I froze dead on the sidewalk. I realized then that I wasn't being followed.

I was being herded.

I paused for only a second, but it felt like a very long time. I turned then and darted to the other side of the road. I had a sinking feeling that it was a wasted attempt. The footsteps behind me were louder now.

"There you are!" The booming voice of the stocky, dark haired man shattering the darkness, it seemed like he was looking past me.

"Yeah," a voice called loudly from behind me, making me jump again as I tried to hurry down the street. "We just took a little detour."


	2. Into The Warehouse

Chapter 2! Yay I'm slowly on a roll, I think I'm going to enjoy writting Fanfictions more than I thought Mwahahaha! Mmmmm Tea...my friend when I'm in need. lmfao Please let me know what you think READ&REVIEW!

Suddenly I heard feet running towards my direction from behind me. Looking over my shoulder I noticed one of them men comming right at me, his company just a few feet behind him. I turned and ran to the side, into the road. I watched as the other two men ahead of me advaning towards me also.

Then from behind I was grabbed and forced back against one of the men. Squeezing my eyes shut, I inhaled a lungfull of air, ready to scream, but his hand came down over my mouth. Muffeling my scream to barely a whisper. I started struggling as hard as I could, I managed to headbutt the guys nose and kick his knee, but he was way stronger then I was, and he only tightend his grip on me before pulling me out of the road and back onto the sidewalk.

Tired from struggling I opened my eyes at the men surrounding me, my breathing ragged from fear and the struggling.

"Aww what's wrong kittin? Don't you wanna play with us?" the stocky dark haird man smirked, smirks and short hearltess laughs from his companions. Raising his hand he brushed a strand of my hair behind my ear. His hand sliding from my ear to my cheek. I tried to move my face away from his hand, but his friend that held me had a strong grip with the hand that was over my mouth. It prevented me from moving.

Snickering the other two guys walked out of my site, going behind me and my captor. The dark haired man just watched me with an evil smirk. Then I heard a sound that made me jump, a high pitch screeching sound that you usually hear when metal grinds against metal. My heart was pounding against my chest, my breath stuck in my throat.

Next thing I knew I was being pulled backwards towards the wall, I did the one last thing I could think of. I bit my captors hand, making sure as to not break the skin, not wanting the taste of blood in my mouth. My captor wrenched his hand away from my mouth, yelping in pain. My lungs were burning from holding my breath. Quickly I exhailed, only to inhale and screamed the first thing that came to my mind.

"EDWARD!"

I started again to struggle with my captor, only to get grabbed by the dark haired man.

"Shut up! Get her inside before we attract someones attention!" He growled, roughly pushing me and my captor backwards. The frame of a door came into my view, frieghtning me even more than I already was. Tears escaped through my eyes. Then, the other two men closed the door. Next, all there was, was the screetching sound of the door closing, and the little light there was outside, vanishing altogether.

"And the fun begins." I heard the voice of the dark haird man say before the lights came on. Well not quite. The were on but flickered ever so often. My captor released me, throwing me to the floor, only to be roughly grasped by my wrists and hauled back up. My legs failing on me from the fear of the unknown of what they were going to do to me.

Mwahaha now u must wait till i get some reviews or i get bored tommorow and put up chapter 3!

R&R!

just click tht lil blue button!


	3. The Cage

Chapter 3! Hints Of Rape, but is there? Who knows you have to read it..Alright it is 10:02 p.m. I am bored out of my mind but I wrote this formy first and so far only reviewer **Twink2214 **Who inspired me to write more to this story.Enjoy! 

Thanks To **Twink2214**

No I Don't Own Twilight, But I Fell In Love With It On The First Page.

* * *

The dark haired man released my wrists, allowing me to once again fall to the hard concrete floor. His friends snickering. Looking around from where I sat, I noticed that the building they pulled me into was some sort of rundown warehouse.

Car parts, glass, carboard boxes of every size, and more littered the ground. On one side of the room in a courner, was a three fenced wall, alot like a cage, with a gate attached to it. On the other side was a couch sitting in front of a tv. Pizza boxes, beer bottles, rottne food, etc. littered the floor around the couch. Beer bottle were actually planted on top of almost everything.

"Hey Greg, can we have a go at her when you're done? She's a beauty, I bet shes a screamer too." snickered one of the men.

The dark haired man turned towards his companion and said,"No, this ones mine."

"Greg, what about some beers or somethign before you 'help yourself' to her. The games gonna be on soon." said another one of the men, who casually opened a box. Stickign his hands into it, he removed six beers. The other two men walked over and each took one from their companion, agreeing with him.

I looked up at the dark haired man, Greg, who smirked at his friends. "What a good idea, just let me put this girl away so that we won't lose her." he said as he turned towards me.

When he reached down to grab me, my voice returned to me. "Don't you touch me!" I kicked out with my leg, hitting his knee.

"Argh!" he yelled jumping back, away from me. "You little bitch, you'll fucking pay for that!"

I pushed myself backwards further away from him, and his friends, who were standing there with open beers, watching the scene infront of them.

My back was now pressed up against the cold hard wall, a slight breeze reached my right hand. Glancing beside me, I saw the door which only rested less than a foot away. Greg must have noticed where my attention was, for he started advancing towards me. Jumping to my feet I grabbed for the door handle. With all my strength I had left from my shock, I pulled open the door, the screeching metal slightly comforting.

"Get her! Don't let her get away!" I heard one of the men yell. Feets racing towards me once again.

Pushing my body forward towards the outside, I caught a whiff of the fresh air, but that was shortly lived. The door was shoved closed in my face. A hand rested firmly on it, right above my eyes. Cowering into the wall I looked up into Gregs eyes. Anger and another emotion I could not quite place, filled his eyes. Smirking he brought his other hand up to my face, brushing his finger slowly downwards from my temple to my quivering chin. A single tear rolled down my cheek. He brushed it away.

His men stood around us.

'Why can't I just shrink further into the wall. Why did I leave the girls, I should have stayed with them.' My mind raced with questions, as my eyes started to water more.

The next thing I knew I was being hauled towards the courner that had the fenced cage, my struggles were useless against their strength. I heard the light sound of the gate being opened, Greg forced me inside, the others went back to their beers.

He held me to him, my hands pressed against his chest, my feet barely touching the ground. He had one arm around my waist, pinning me to him. His free hand brushing stray strands of hair out of my face.

"They always say beauty should never be caged. And you hold a great amount of beauty. Alas I don't think I could ever let you go." he whispered into my ear, causing a shiver of fear to cascade down my spine.

"Yo, dude, the games starting." came one of the mens voice. "Alright," Greg responded, never looking away from me. Annoyance filled his eyes, he raised the hand that was once softly stroking my face, and slapped me hard across the face. He realeased his arm from around my waist, which cause me to fall onto a matress that rested on the floor. My hand resting on my now stinging cheek.

I looked up at him through my hair. More tears starting to form. He turned and walked out of the 'cage'. He placed a lock on the gate, the soft click brought more fear to my spirit. Then he went over and joined his friends. Leaving me behind with nothing but a stinging cheek, a horrible mattress, and tears of frustration and lost hope.

* * *

My body ached from shaking and so many tears, which now stopped. The only sound I made was the occasional sniffle. I lay on the mattress, too exhausted to care. I had been laying here for maby an hour. Greg and his friends left for who knows what reason.

"Not like I care," I mumbled, rubbing my sore eyes. I felt so tired, but I didn't want to sleep. Greg and his goons could arrive any minute, I did not want to take any chances. But of course, my bodys desire of rest consumed me into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The sound of screeching metal filled my ears, I rolled over onto my side. 'What the hell is Charlie doing that's making all that noise?' I thought, but then the sound of laughter drifted to my ears, and it sure as hell wasn't Charlies. My eyes snapped open, I pushed myself onto my knees, ignoring the head rush caused by the sudden movement.

What happend wasn't a figment of my imagination.

Leaning on one arm against the cage I was imprisioned in, was Greg, smirking down on me as if I were his pet. I looked around him as his friendss returned to the couch, stumbling drunkly infront of the tv.

I returned my glance to Greg, my eyes silently pleading with him. Straightening up, he walked to the lock. He pulled a key from his pocket and used it to open the door. My eyes never leaving him. After a minute he made his way into the cage. Kneeling infront of me, I could smeel the strong scent of alchohol all over him. I movedd away in disgust and fear.

"Please I want to go home, I won't tell anyone about you or them, or this warehouse. I just want to go. Soemones going to come looking for me." I pleaded, trying to keep eye contact with him. But it was as if he didn't even hear me. His attention was South of my face. Shyly and disgusted I folded my arms over my chest, which he apparently did not like.

The next thing I knew I was being forced back onto the mattress, Gregs lips crushed against mine, muffeling my screams and whimpers. I could smell the alchohol more than before, it made my stomache turn.

He forced his tounge into my mouth, so I did the first thing that came to mind, I bit down. Hard. Which was both a good idea and a mistake. Even though he pulled away from me, touching his fingertips to his tounge, I could taste the metalic taste of blood in my mouth. It was as bad as seeing it, and smelling it. My body shuddered. I spate onto the floor, looking away from the flem on the floor that was tipped red.

"So you don't like blood eh'? Well you'll just have to put up with it sweety." he cooed, once again brushing his hand down my cheek. Smirking, he once agin forced himself onto me, pinning me down.

"No! Please, no!" I screamed, as he covered me with his body, a hard pressure against my stomache, which i knew could only be one thing. I struggled more. He didn't move. He just held me down, as I struggled. After a while my cries were turnde into whimpers, my muscles ached from struggling. I lay under him, exhausted.

It then dawned on me that, that was what he wanted to happen. My lips were once again forced onto mine, his tuonge shoved back into my mouth, but not for long. He moved planting kisses onto my jaw, then my neck. His hands started roaming down my body, only too come back up to my chest. Tears continued to pour from my eyes. I knew that he intended on raping me then and there.

The one thing that passed my mind slipped through my swollen lips barely a whisper.

"Edward."

Greg resumed what he was doing, not hearing what I heard. The screeching sound of a cars breaks beings slammed. But he did notice when the door was blown open. He stayed where he was, but looked over his shoulder at the door. His friends on their feet, 1 had a chain whip in his hand, another a baseball bat, the last...stumbling around tryign to find a weapon.

"How did you get in here! That door was locked!" yelled one of the guys, slowly advancing towards the door, slightly stumbling from his drunken senses.

A growl was all that was heard, and then;

"You have something of mine, and I want her back."

* * *

Oooo Cliffhanger! But You Probably Already Know Who Said That. And I Must Say He Is Pissed!

R&R Lemme know what you think.

MercuryAshlingPrincess


	4. Yours For Mine

Okay I Have **UPDATED**! WOOT! I did have an authors note on saying that I was suffering writers block. **BUT**! I stayed up late watchign Peter Pan yes Peter Pan! and drinking some good ol' _TEA_! And right now I'm praying that this chapter does not Disappoint anyone.

chapter 5 should come faster cuz' its pretty much what happens in the book plus what I have to say

I do not own Twilight but it kicks **Ass**!

Enjoy

**P.S.** This goes out too all the readers but especially to:

- Twink2214

- amethystroses

- inuyukilover

* * *

That voice...the voice that made my blood rush, that filled my once blank dreams with pleasent images of him and his mysterious topaz eyes. The voice that sent shivers down my spine and made me feel a way I have never felt in my entire life. 

A pleading whimper escape passed my lips. I pleaded that Edward heard it. I pleaded Edward to take me away from here. I pleaded that he would take me into his arms and whisper to me that it would be alright.

"Deal with him!" yelled Greg before returning his attention once again to me. One of his hands pushing the end of my shirt up, the other holding my waist down on the ground. I started to struggle again, tears once again forming.

"Let me go! Edward! Please help me..." that last part came out as a low whisper. I looked over Gregs shoulder towards Edward and the three goons. The thrid one had finnaly aquired a weapon, a switch blade. 'No, no, no no no,' that one word racing over and over again in my head. Images of Edward being killed flashed in my mind. Forcing my eyes closed I returned my attention back to Greg. My mind was racing, trying to remember what little self defense I knew. Only one thing came to my mind. Hitting him where I know that no man alive is imune from.

I pulled my legs back and kicked Greg as hard as I could, but of course, my bad luck was still with me, I only managed to kick just above his knee, no damage caused to him.

Greg grabbed my legs and pushed them back under him. Then he crawled back ontop of my body, once again moving his hands under my shirt. His fingers brushing over my bra, squeezing my breasts so hard that I screamed out in pain.

A low growl filled the room. Edward.

"Greg, did you just hear this guy? He just fucking growled!" laughed one of the 3 guys, I couldn't tell what one. His comment erected nervous chuckles from the guys. Even Greg.

My gaze returned to Edward, who had not moved an inch after bursting in. As I felt Gregs hand slip under my bra I locked gazes with Edward. What I saw in his eyes made my breath catch in my throat, and my body to freeze.

His usual light topaz eyes, basically held no colour. They were pitch black, darker than the first day I met him. Fear gripped my body. Anger, and fear raged through his eyes, there was something else but I couldn't place it.

"What's wrong with you buddy? Scared? You better just turn around and leave, you don't have to worry 'bout getting killed if you do. Don't worry 'bout the girl. She's in very good hands with us." announced the man with the baseball bat, his voice slurrled slightly.

Greg removed his hand from my chest and roughly grasped my chin, forcing me too look at him. "You shouldn't be watching stuff like that my little beauty. You never know...it could give you nightmares." he smirked, before crushing his lips once again onto mine. I gagged when he forced his tounge into my mouth. The taste of blood no longer lingered on his tounge.

All of a sudden an agonized scream filled the warehouse. Greg ripped his lips off of mine and looked over his shoulder. I pushed myself onto my arms, pulling myself away from him. I too looked over to where the scream came from, the hairs on the back of my neck prickling painfully.

The door was closed, Edward inside. He had the chain, which not so long ago was in the hands of one of the three guys, held in one of his hands. It was wrapped around the guys throat, his feet were 2 inches off of the ground. The guy was making gurgling sounds, saliva sputtering out of his mouth as he struggled to breath.

The other two guys stood in utter shock for a minute before snapping back to reality, and rushing to their friends aide.

I was too scared to move, it felt as if my heart had stopped. It wasn't until my lungs started to scream at me that I noticed I had stopped breathing. I inhaled a lung full of air, pushing my back up against the wall, bringing my legs up and wrapping my arms around them. Eyes wide open as I watched the scene fold out before my eyes.

The face of the guy, that Edward was holding off of the ground by the chain, was pure red from lack of oxygen. His struggles starting to slow. A small trickle of blood trickling down the side of his mouth.

The man with the baseball bat ran to Edwards right side, raising the bat up with both of his hands, he brought it down hard. My eyes snaped shut, awaiting for the sound of Edwards skull smashing in.

The sound of wood splintering echoed throughout the warehouse. The sound rining in my ears, even after the sound stopped.

Then it was quiet, except for the harsh ragged breathing from the man Edward held captive.

"What the hell?"

"No Way!"

The guys were yelling, shock, fear, and confusion ozzing in their voices. Quiet stumbling footsteps echoed throughout the warehouse. Then they stopped.

"Whoaargh!" screamed one of the men, then the sound of the chain fence being pushed back.

Forcing my eyes back open, I caught a glimpse of the baseball bat weilding man slide down the fence, which was nearly flattened down by the force of impact. I noticed that he no longer held the bat. I looked towards the door just as Edward threw the man he held captive at the switchblade weilding man. The baseball bat lay beside his foot, split in 2 complete halves, wood splinters lay all over the ground, a few on Edwards shoulder.

"Bloody bastard.." Gregs voice came to my ears. Slowly I returned my gaze once more too him. Sweat was trickling down his face and neck, his body clearly shaking in fear. His two friends that were laying on the ground, started to rise. One, that had the chain wrapped around his neck, only stood to fall back down. Blood flowing out of his mouth.

Bile rose into the back of my throat as I looked away, trying to push the sounds that he was making out of my mind.

"I hate repeating myself." Edwards voice was dripping with mailce and hatred. It sents shivers down my spine, and by the looks of it, those of the four men.

He took a step further into the warehouse, the guy with the switchblade stepped away from him. Edwards eyes, were watching nothing but Greg. His hands flexing every few seconds. His jaw looked as if it would snap if he got any more tense.

I blinked, but when I re-opened my eyes, the guy with the switchblade was a foot in the air. Edward held the guys neck in his grasp. Cutting off his airway, the blade no where to be seen. The mans hands were clawing at Edwards hand, attempting to free himself. Greg was on his feet.

"Get your fucking hands off of my brother!" he demanded, his voice quivering. He reached for his back pocket. It was then that I knoticed that he held various sized knives on the back of his belt.

"Give me what I want, I'll give you what you want. I'll even allow you and your friends to live," flowed through Edwards lips as a low growling whisper.

Greg stood there unmoving, then he backed up towards me and grabed my arm. Pulling roughly he brought me infront of him, his arm around my waist, he held one of his blades to my throat. "If you know whats best for you and this girl, you'll let go of my little bro and go back to where ever it is you came from." Greg said, well actually growled.

I brought my arms up to hold onto his arm, the one attached to the hand holding the knife. Trying to make at least a few centimetres distance between the knife and my throat.

If someone were to walk in, it would look like a scene from one of those old western movies. Just minus the guns, sand, and all that other stuff. Just two pissed of men, both holding what eachother wants. Both ready to kill what eachother wants if soemthings goes wrong.

My eyes went from Edwards stone hard face, to the couch where one of the other two guys wasss leaning over. I couldn't see the front of the couch, but by the looks of it, the guy was trying to help his friend.

A croaked voice turned my attention back to Edward, "G-Greg, just let the guy have the girl, we..neh'..we can always find another one." Gregs brother was clutching Edwards hand, it was amazing he was able to talk. Edwards grip looked deadly. Then again in the state he was in, he was deadly.

It was quiet again, the only sounds were comming from Gregs brother (his breathing), and silent murmers from over by the couch. My breathing was jagged to my ears, sweat pouring down my cheeks.

Then to my great relief, Greg released me. I stumbled two feet forward, and looked at him. His face was directed towards his brother as he said calmly, "Alrigth I let her go, now give me back my brother, and take your bitch and leave." the last part came through clenched teeth.

I turned back to Edward as I heard a 'thump' sound. Gregs brother was curled up on the floor, dragging in as much breath as his lungs could hold. Edward motioned for me to go to him, not taking his eyes of off Greg, just in case he were to do anything to me.

Slowly, making sure that my legs wouldn't give out on me, I made my way over to him. Shaking from relief.

* * *

Well what do you think? I should have chapter 5 up tommorow or so. 

please R&R lemme know what you think.

-MercuryShadowlingPrincess

-points to the blue button- how can you resist? well it is easy but still Lmao


	5. Authors Note NothingBad!

Hey All

I'm Working On Chapter 5 And It's Going Slower Than I Thought.

I Should Have It Up Soon. I Just Need To Put The First Part Of The Chapter Together.

It May Be The Final Chapter. I Think It Probably Is.

Thanks To All For Reding And Reviewing.

You Will Not Be Dissapointed!

-MercuryAshlingPrincess


	6. Calming Down

Hey All! Like I Said I Would Not Let You Down! But I still might if you don't like this chapter but I must say that I do have hope thanks to one of my reviewers WyrdaAburHugin who gave me hope by saying: We better not be! But, how could you disapoint us? Have you ever failed us before. As a response to my authors note which I am sorry for putting on, I hate those things! but I had to warn you guys why i wasnt updating

This chapter is mixed with the book and my ideas. So what is from the book isnt actually from the book.

2 more chapters should be following and faster too

Please_ R&R_ if this chapter doesnt work out i will fix it . I dont like the first few paragraphs but i love the rest

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

I made my way to Edward's side, still feeling relieved, yet also still on the edge. More anxious. When I was less than a foot away, he forced the door open. It didn't even squeal in protest. He motioned for me to exit the warehouse, which I gladly did. His silver Volvo sitting right in front of the door. Passenger side facing me.

Inhailing the night air, tears of freedom stung the back of my eyes. The sound of the warehouse door slamming shut, making the earth around me shake, caused a few tears to slide down my cheek.

Turning I faced Edward, who was leaning against the door, watching me. His eyes still freightening dark. The black marble sheen to them caused a shiver to slowly drift down my back.

"Edward?" His name went through my lips as a croak mixed with a whisper.

Pushing himself off of the door, he quickly advanced towards me. Each step stiff with fury. I lifted my foot to take a step back, before placing it back firmly on the ground. I knew he wouldn't hurt me. He placed his right hand on the lower part of my back, causing me to jump slightly from the connection. Not from fear, no I never felt scared around him, he was too mysterious and, I knew he hated me for it, I trusted him more than anyone, including Charlie.

When I had jumped, he removed his hand, almost as if I gave him an electric shock. The missing pressure of course highly dissapointed me. I casted my eyes down to my feet. His rough breathing flowing around my ears, rhythmic.

"Get in," he said in a demanding growl at me. Once again I jumped. This time from sligh shcok. He wasn't infront of me when he said that. Now he was behind me. The sound of a car door handle being lifted, then opened.

I looked over my shoulder. The passenger side door to his Volvo was open. Hw was already on the drivers side. Door open, one arm resting on the door, the other onto of the Volvo. His jaw set, lips in a hard line, his eyes piercing into mine.

Slowly I did as he said. After I slid into the seat I closed the door. Edward was already in his seat, the car roaring to life as he started it up.

It was dark in the car, no light had coem on with the opening or closing of the dorrs. I could barely see his face in the glow from the dashboard. The tires squealed as he spun the car around to face north, accelerating fast. Straightening out the car he sped towards the harbour.

"Put on your seatbelt," he commanded, and I realized I was clutching the seat with both hands. I quickly obeyed, the snap as the belt connected was loud in the darkness. He took a sharp left, the force of the turn causing me too press against the passenger door, my hands once again clutching the seat. He kept accelerating as he blew through several stop signs.

For some strange reason I felt completely safe, even though we were going fast enough to flip over a couple times, or smash into a wall hard enough to turn the car into a pancake.

But I felt utterly safe and, for the moment, totally unconcerened about where we were going, or what had happened not so long ago. I stared at his face in profound relief, relief that went beyond my sudden deliverance. I studied his flawless features in the limited light, waiting for my breath to return to normal. His expression still murderously angry.

"Edward?" his name slipt pass my lips for the second time. I wanted to know if he was alright.

He looked over at me, his expression telling me he didn't want to talk. Shaking his head he returned his attention back to the road ahead of us.

I sat in silence, watching his face while his blazing eyes stared straight ahead, until the car came to a sudden stop. The sound of gravel being driven on vibrated underneath my feet, before the Volvo came to a complete hault. I glanced around, but it was too dark to see anything besides the vague outline of darkness crowding the roadside.

We weren't in town anymore.

Edward sat slouched in his seat, hands on the wheel, eyes closed, engine off.

"Bella?" he asked, his voice very tight, controlled.

"Yes?" My voice was rough, a little sore from crying. Quietly, I tried to clear my throat.

"Are you alright? They...they didn't hurt you? Did they?" He still didn't look at me, but the fury was plain on his face.

"I'm fine," I whispered, leaning my head back on the headrest.

"You do know what 'fine' means, don't you?" Edward stated.

Leaning forward. I rested my elbows on my knees. Then I placed my face in my hands. "No", I started,"but maby you can tell me later." Turning my head, I returned my gaze to his face. "And no Edward, they didn't hurt me. I got slapped in the face once, and maby a bruise or two on my arms from being held. But really I'm okay."

"Distract me, please," he whispered, but as an order.

I straightened my back slightly, "What?"

He exhaled sharply.

"Just ramble on about somethin unimportant until I calm down," he clarified, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"Oh...Um." I wracked my brain for a topic. One popped almost instantly in my mind. "I'm going to run over Tyler Crowely tommorow when I get to school?"

His eyes were still tighyl squeezed shut, but the corner of his mouth twitched ever so slightly.

"And why is it that you're going to run over Tyler Crowely tommorow when you get to school?"

The words flew right out of my mouth, "He's telling everyone that he's taking me to prom. Either that boy is insane or he is still trying to pay me back for almost killing me...well, you remember that incident of course. He thinks that prom is going to make up for it. So, I have decided that if i endanger his life in some way, then we would be even. Also if he left me alone that maby Laurnewould back off, I'm not the type that needs, wants or likes the idea of having an enemie. Maby I'll total his Sentra. Then he wouldn' be able to take anyone to the prom." More ideas started popping into my mind.

"I remember hearing about that." Edward said, sounding a little more composed then before.

"You did?" disbeliefe flowed through my words, my previous irritation flaring. "You know what, if he's paralized from the neck down, he wouldn't be able to go to the prom period." I muttered, re-kindleing my plan.

Edward sighed, and finnaly opened his eyes.

"Feelign any better?"

"No, not really." he responded.

I waited, but he didn't speak. His head leaned against the seat, his eyes watching the ceiling of the car. His face still rigid.

"What's wrong Edward?" My voice came out in a whisper, right after I said that I thought, _'Okay I was nearly raped and I'm asking him whats wrong!'_

"Sometimes I have a problem controling my temper, Bella." He was now also whispering, he turned his attention to looking out his window. His eyes narrowed into slits. "But it _wouldn't_ be helpful for me to turn this car around and hunt down those..." He didn't finish his sentence, he still was looking away. Trying to once again center and controle his anger. "Well," he continued, "that's what I'm trying to convince myself."

"I see." The two letter phrase seemed inadequate, but I couldn't think of a better response.

Silence enveloped us once again. The clock on the dashboard reading six-thirty. _'I can't believe it's only 6:30...it felt longer.' _I thought, before remembering something.

"Jessica and Angela will be worried about me, I was supposed to meet them for dinner." I murmured.

Without a word, he starte the engine, turning the car around smoothly, and then sped back towards town. The streetlights were passing ubove us in no time. Edward accelerating once again, yet managed to weave through trafic smoothly. Then he parallel-parked against the curb in a space so small one would not even try to get into. But he somehow manged it without even having to back up the car. I glanced out the window to see the restaurant La Bella Italia, the place where I was supposed to meet Jess and Angela. Who were just leaving, pacing anxiously away from us towards Jessicas truck.

"How did you know I was...?" I started to asked, but then I just shook my head. The sound of his door opening turned my attention back to him. He was getting out.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

Bending his head back down into the car he said, "I'm taking you to dinner."

* * *

Yes! chapter 5 was latebut **_ACCOMPLISHED_**! I do hope you enjoyed it, I was bored in spanish class cuz we had a supply teacher today, so i wrote more thn half of that in there. I would have wrote more but i was busy watching 2 girls in my class ( who are spanish) practicing their dance routine **_WHICH IS AMAZING_**! 

but ya Please _R&R_ with what you think. I hope it worked out

-MercuryPrincessAshling

Oh Ya **_LOVE TO ALL MY READERS BUT ESPECIALLY TO MY REVIEWERS!_**

Twink2214, amethystroses, kasuma-san, sakura blossom petals223, and WyrdaAburHugin


	7. Dinner and Conversation

**_READ!_**

Okay I am back, im havign a bit of a hard week but I'm still gonna update as much as I can i think that there will be 2 more chapters after this. This is basically from the book and changed a bit into my own words, the next chpater will be all me cuz well its edward explaining pretty much how he found Bella.

But ya from here on out its pretty much from the book, but changed a bit so please still do read, of course you don't have to

I have a new Twilight story in the making, which means its still processing in my head.

I do hope that this chapter is alright and i hope to get the last 2 up and done with. I hope you all enjoyed reading my story as much as I enjoyed typing it.

now without any more babbling

your stoy

enjoy

* * *

"You're what?" I asked in disbelief, but all he did was smirk at me and clse his door. I fumbled with the seatbelt, and then hurried to get out of the car. When I finnaly managed to get out, he was already waiting for me on the sidewalk.

He motioned towards Jessica and Angela,"You better stop them, before you lose site of them." Looking over I saw they were walking away rom Jessicas truck. "I don't want to have to track them down as I did you...Then again I could be 'looking' for them, yet somehow make my way back to that warehouse." he announced, keeping eye contact with me.

I shivered at the threat in his voice at the last part, turning I looked after Jessica and Angela. Cupping my hands around my mouth I yelled, "Jess! Angela!"

Both jumped, and turned around. When they saw me they ran over, not noticeing who was standing behind me. "Where have you been? We've been waiting here for an hour and-" Jess trailed off as she then noticed that Edward Cullen was standing with me.

The both looked at eachother, Jessica then looking at me suspiciously.

"I got lost," I admitted sheeplishly. "Edward found me and brought me here." I gestured towards him, he nodded his head at the two girls.

"Would it be alright if I joined you guys for dinner?" he askedd in his irresistibly, silken voice. By the looks on Jessica and Angelas faces, he had never lured them like this before.

"Ah...," Jessica breathed.

"Er..actually, Bella we already ate while we were waiting for you to show up...sorry." Angela confessed rather quickly.

Nodding my head I responded, "That's alright, I'm not all that hungry anyways."

"I think you should eat something." Edward's voice was low, but full of authority. Glancing at Jessica he asked a bit louder, "You don't mind that I drive her home. That way you don't have to wait for her."

Jessica looked at me, then back to Edward. By the looks on her face she was as if she were trying to put a puzzle together. "Uh...okay, that shouldn't be a problem, I guess... She started to bite on her lower lip, looking back at me to see what I wanted to do. Winking at her I gave her a small smile. I wanted nothing more than to be alone with my savior. There were somethings I wanted to ask him, that I definetly did not want Jessica and Angela to hear.

"Alrighty then..uh..I guess we'll see you guys tommorow." Announced Angela faster then Jessica could say anything. Grabbing her friends hand she pulled her towards Jessicas truck. After Angela got into the passenger side, Jessica waved at me, I waved back. The I waited till they pulled away, till I turned to look at Edward.

He swept his hand towards the restaurant, smirkign slightly. Folding my arms across my chest I stayed firmly where I stood. "Honestly though, I'm not hungry." I insisted, tilting my head slightly to the side, trying to read his face.

He didn't say anything, just smirked even more then he was, if thats even possible, before walking to the door and holding it open for me. Looking back at me he held an obstinate expression on his face, telling me that, that conversation was over. I sighed stubburnly before making my way towards the door, passing him, and going inside.

There was very few people inside, then again it was the off-season in Port Angeles. A woman walked up to us. By the looks of it she was the host, and by the look in her eyes she had only one thing on her mind. Edward. She welcomed us...well actually she wwelcomed Edward. She didn't even register that I was standing right there. But what surprised me, was that it botherd me. Not the fact that she was practically ignoring me, but the fact that she was Edward out.

"Can we get a table for two?" Edwards voice was alluring, if he did it on purpose or not, who knows. But it did attract the host's attention. Which caused her to look at me, her eyes quickly scanning over me. The courner of her lips twitched, looking satisfied by what she saw. Probably satisfied more by the distance between Edward and I.

Turning she motioned us to follow her. We did, Edward walking a foot ahead of me. The host, I noticed, kept trying to catch Edwards attention byt looking over her shoulder and smiling, or swaying her hips more to the side. Of course, like when we first met her not that long ago, it bothered me.

She led us to the more packed area of the restaurant. As she was placing the menues onto the table, and I was about to sit down, Edward spoke up,"Could we perhaps have something a little more...private?"

I have never seen a person refuse a table before, and by the look on the host's face, she'd never been asked.

"Sure...I guess. Please follow me me." She sounded as confused and surprised as I was. She turned and led us around a courner to a small ring of booths, all of which un-occupied. "How's this?"

"Perfect, thank you." Edward flashed his gleaming smile, which put the host into a sort of daze. I rolled my eyes.

What felt like a minute later, the host finnaly blinked and then slightly shook her head. "Your server should be out momentarily." Unsteadily, she walked back around the courner.

"You really shouldn't do that to people you know. It isn't all that fair to them." I criticized as I slipped into one of the un-occupied booths.

"Do what?" he asked as he sat across from me.

"Dazzle people like that. I bet you she's hyperventalating in the kitchen right now." I responded, picking up the menu, only to place it back down onto the table.

He looked at me confused, one of his eyebrows slightly raised.

"Oh please Edward," I sighed. "You can't tell me that you never noticed the wasy you effect people."

Tilting his head slightly, he looked at me with curious eyes. "I dazzle people?"

I was ready to hit him the the menu. "Not everybody gets their way like that. And the way people start to act around you somtimes, I'm amazed your so oblivious to it."

It didn't look like he had heard my questions, instead he leaned forward and asked, "Do I dazzle you?"

Without missing a beat I admitted, "Frequently."

Our server then arrived, her face glowing._ 'The hostess deifinetly told her about Edward.' _I thought. She pulled a strand of black hair behind her ear and smiled with unnecessary warmth. I rolled me eyes like I did with the hostess.

Smiling at Edward she said, "Hi, I'm Amber, I'll be your server tonight. Can I get you something to drink while you try and decide what you want to eat?" She was pretty much only talking to Edward almost as if I wasn't even there.

He glanced away from the waitress and back at me.

"I guess I'll have a coke?" I stated quietly, keeping eye contact with him.

"Two cokes will be fine, thanks," he said.

"Okay then I'll be right back with your drinks." she assured him once again sending him another unnecessary smile, which he didn't see. His eyes were still on me.

When the girl left I asked, "What?"

Keeping his eyes on me, not blinking once he responded with a question of his own, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright." I replied, slightly surprised by his intensity.

"Are you sure? You don't feel dizzy, sick, cold...?"

Raising my eyebrows I asked, "Should I be?" My puzzled tone pulled a chuckle from him.

"Truthfully, I'm actaully waiting for you to go into shock." His face twisted up into his perfect crooked smile.

"Shock? I highly doubt that will happen," I announced once I could breath again. _'Damn his ablility to take my breath away. And just by smiling!' _I thought before saying outloud, "I've always been very good at repressing unpleasant things, except blood."

"Just in the same, it will make me feel better once you get some food and sugar in you." Right after he said that, the waitress returned with our drinks and a basket of breadsticks. Of course when she placed all of it onto the table, her back was facing me, as she tried to catch Edwards eye.

"Have you chosen what you would like to eat?" she directed the question, once again, to Edward, who still had his eyes on me.

"Have you deicded Bella?" The girl slowly turned towards me, not so pleased about removing her eyes from Edward.

"Oh...um..," picking up the menu, I choose the first thing that caught my eye. "I think I'll go with the mushroom ravioli please."

"And you?" She quickly turned back towards Edward once I gave her my order.. Sending him another one of her smiles.

"Nothing for me, thanks," he said, lifting his hand slightly. Of course he wasn't going to eat anything. I don't think I've ever seen him eat lunch at school.

"Well let me know if you change your mind." The coy smile remained on her face, but he still didn't so much as glance at her. Looking up at her through the courner of my eye, I noticed she looked quite unsatisfied when she turned to leave.

Pushing my drink closer to me, Edward softly ordered, "Drink."

Obediently, I sipped at the soda, before drinking deeply. Surprising myself at how thirsty I was. I swallowed the last mouthfull, then placed the glass back onto the table. Sighing slightly, still a little thirtsy. Edward took the empty glass and replced it with his full one.

I muttered a 'thanks', and downed all of it, then I placed it back down onto the table as I swallowed my last mouthfull. A shiver coursed its way through me as the icy soda radiated from my chest.

Edward wacthed the goosebumps form on my arms as he asked, "Are you cold?"

I shook my head. "It's just from the Coke," I excplained, shivering slightly again.

"Where's your jacket? Didn't you bring one with you?" His voice was disaproving.

Glancing over at the empty spot beside me i responded, "Yah, I do have one. It's just in Jessicas car."

I glanced back up at him when I heard a quiet shuffle. Edward was shrugging out of his jacket. As he did so I realized that I never really looked at what he wore. Not just now, but even when I had first met him. I was always looking at his face or his eyes. Focusing my attention, I quickly looked him over. He was removing a leather jacket, which was a light beige colour. Under that he wore a turtleneck sweater, which was ivory, and fit him nice and snug. Showing off how muscular his chest was under it.

My observation was interupted whne he handed me the jacket.

"Thank you," I smiled, as I slid my arms into the sleeves. The first thing I noticed about it it was, that it was cold. It was as if he hadn't even been wearing it. Once again I shivered, but only slightly. Then I notced that it smelled wonderful. Trying to identify the amazingly wonder full scent, I inhaled deeply. Then, I fixed the sleeves since they went over my hands. I pushed them back a few inches, then rolled them once so that it wouldn't roll back down over-top of my now free hands.

"The colour of your sweater, that blue, goes lovely with your skin," he complimented. It took me surprise, and I looked down at my hands and blushed.

He psuhed the basket of breadsticks closer to me as he did the two Colas.

"Edward, I told you, I'm not going into shock." I protested.

"You should be after what happend at the warehouse. A normal person would have been in shock. You don't even look shaken about it or anything." He exclaimed, his voice very unsettled. He stared into my eyes. I stared into his, which were now lighter then I had ever seen them. Almost like a golden butterscotch.

"That's because...truthfully, I feel safe when I'm near you." I confessed, mesmerized by his eyes, into telling him the truth. And by the looks of it, he was not happy with my confession. His feature went from curious to a frown.

"This is worse then I thought," he murmered in a low whisper to himself, my ears just catchign what he said.

Looking from him to the breadsticks, I reached out and picked one up. Bringing it to my mouth I started to nibble on the end of it. I returned my gaze to him, trying to decide on wether or not it wuold be safe enough to ask him some questions that were forming in my mind.

"You know...you're usually in a better mood when you're eyes are light," I commented, trying to take his mind off of whatever it was that had him frowning and somber.

Snapping his attention back to me he asked me in a stunned voice, "What did you say?"

I sat up straighter in my seat. "You're always in a crabbie mood when you're eyes are dark - like at the warehouse, they were black, I have a theory about your eyes." I finished taking a small bite of the breadstick. Which tasted alot like one of those big pretzels you get at fairs.

His eyes slowly narrowed as he said, "More theories?"

Nodding my head with a small 'Mm-hm', I continued taking small bites of the breadstick.

"Hopefully you were more imaginatively creative this time. Or did you steal theses theories from a comic book?" His faint smile was mocking, his eyes still very light.

"No actauuly I didn't get it from a comic book. But I didn't coem up with it on my own either." I confessed.

"Well?" he prompted.

I never got to answer him, the waitress came from around the courner with my food. It wasn't until then, that I noticed that Edward and I were both leaning towards eachother over the table, since when she approached the both of us straightened up. The dish she set before me looked quite delicious, after she placed it down, she quickly turned to Edward.

"Have you changed you're mind? Isn't there anything I could get for you?" she asked, to me it sounded like she wanted to please him by getting him anything he asked.

"No, I'm positive that I won't be having anything. But if you don't mind, we could go for two more Cokes." He gestured with his long white hand towards the two empty glasses.

"Right away." She removed the two empty glasses from the table and walked back the way she came.

"You were saying?" he asked, turning his attention abck to me.

"I'll talk to you about it in the car..if..." I paused.

"If? There are conditions?" He raised one eyebrow, his voice ominous.

"Course, I have a few questions." I answered.

"Questions of course." he sighed, this time it was he who rolled his eyes.

The waitress came back carying two more Cokes. Thsi time, she sat them down and left again without saying a word. Which of course, didn't bother me one bit.

I took a sip from the one she placed infront of me.

"Well?" he pushed, his voice hard.

My first question was, to me, the easiest to answer. "Why are you in Port Angeles?"

He glanced down, folding his hands together on the table. His eyes flickered up at me through his lashes, his lips twitching at the side.

"Next."

Confused I stated, "But that's the easiest one for you to answer."

Again he said, "Next."

Frustrated at this I looked down. The napkin folded arounf my silverware catching my attention. Reaching over, I picked it up and unrolled it, placing the napkin and knife back down onto the plate. I used the fork to stab a ravioli. I put it inside my mouth and chewed slowly, savouring the taste, which was actualy quite good. Swallowing I took another sip of my Coke before returning my attention to Edward. Well actually more like glaring at Edward.

"Okay then," I started before continuing slowly, "Let's say, hypothetically of course, that..someone...could know what people were thinking, read minds, of course with a few exceptions.

"Not a few exceptions, just one." He corrected, then added, "Hypothetically speaking."

"All right, with just one exception." I was glad that he was playing along, but I tried to make it seem more casual.

"Hypothetically, how is it that it works? What are the limitations? How is it possible that, that someone found another at perfect timing? How did he know that she was in trouble?" I had to think over what I said, just to make sure if it made any sense at all.

"Hypothetically?"

"Sure, why not."

"Well, if..that somone..."

"Let's call him 'Joe'," I suggested, taking another sip of my drink.

He smiled wryly. "Joe it is then. Well lets say that if Joe had been paying more closer attention then his timeing wouldn't have needed to be quite so exact." He shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Only you could get into trouble in a town this small, even smaller. You could have even devastated their crime rate statistics for a decade you know."

"You know that a statistic is a form of a lie?" I asked, remember a quote I had read once. Shaking my head I said, "Sorry, back to the conversation we were speaking of a hypothetical case." I said, reminding myselef and him frostily.

With his eyes warm, he alughed at me.

"Yes we were. Shall we call you 'Jane' then? He stated with a chuckle.

Making a small gasp I asked, "How did you know?" Slowly, I was leaning forward, towards him again.

He seemed to go into a deep thought, distracted by something. His eyes were locked with mine still. It looked as if he were debating on wether or not to just come out with the truth.

Quietly, a small whispering murmer I said, "You can trust me, Edward. I reached my hand over to his, without thinking, to touch his folded hands. Quickly he slid them away, surprised I pulled my hand back.

"I guess I have no chice but to tell you." His voice also a low whispering murmer. "I guess I was mistaken, you are very observant than I thought you were."

* * *

Well i hope you enjoyed it, and that you tell me what you think, i know it was pretty much from the book btu hey, i tried to changed it a bit.

Hopefully i will have the next chapter out either tonight or tommorow i am going to a japanes restaurnat for my friends bday present from a bunch of us but i should be able to get the next chapter maby even both done by tommorow nightish.

Love to all but mainly my reviewers

-MercuryAshlingPrincess


	8. Answered Question, 'Fine'

Hey All Guess What? This Is The Final Chapter!

Yes I Know 'WTF!"

I Had To Fix Some Mistakes Made In This Chapter, My Computer Left Out The Last Part. So Here It Is The Last Chapter Once Again (If you already read it, scroll to the bottom 2 or 3paragraphs)

Well I have decided to end it here because I would just be re-writting stuff from the book, so now im going to end it but do not fear I have another one already on the way! Thank you all for reading and to those of you who reviewed.

I enjoyed writting this and I hope you all enjoyed reading it

Without further adue **The Final Chapter **

Enjoy

* * *

"And here I thought you were always correct." I mocked him, twirling my fork in my hand.

"I usually am." Once again he shook his head. "Theres one other thing I was wrong bout you with. You're not a magnet for accidents, thats not a proper discription for you. You're a magnet for trouble. I bet if there was something dangerous within a ten-mile radious of you, it would still invariably find you."

"And I bet, you put yourself into that dangerous catagory?" I guessed.

His face went back to cold and expressionless. "Unequivocally."

Once again, I shyly reached my freehand over to his. Even though he pulled back slightly, I still reached over until my fingertips touched the back of his hand. His skin was cold and hard, yet soft.

"Thank you." My voice full of gratitude. "That's twice that you've saved my life now."

His face slowly softened. "Let's not try for a third, alright?"

I smirked when I nodded. He removed his hand from under mine, placing that one with his other hand under the table. As he did so, he leaned over the table towards me.

"I admit it, I did follow you to Port Angeles." He spoke it out in a rush, as if wanting to get it all out before changing his mind. "Never in my life have I tried to keep a specific person alive , and you won't believe how hard it is than I believed in the first place. Ordinary people can make it through the day without so many catastrophes." He paused, awaiting my reaction to being told that he was pretty much stalking me. But for some reason, it didn't shock me. It didn't bother me at all. He stared at me confused, which was probably because my lips were starting to slightly curve into a smile.

"Didn't you ever think that maby my time in this life was over, with the van? And that you've been interfering with my fate?" I speculated, distracting myself.

"No, that wasn't the first time," his voice was hard to hear it was so low. I stared at him slightly confused then he said, "Your time in this life has been over since the first day I met you."

My body froze with fear at his words, I thought back to the first day we met. His eyes were almost as black then, as they were today at the warehouse. My fear wavered back to feeling safe by his presence. When he looked back up, I no longer looked scared, just curious.

His eyes were questioning me, his angelic face worried.

"I remember," I announced softly, calmly.

"And yet you sit here across from me today." His disbelief in his voice, as he looked closer at me, as if trying to read me like a book.

Pausing to find the words, I took another bite of the raviloi. "Yes I do sit here, across from you. But that's because of you that I'm sitting here. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here. Because somehow you saved me from the accident at school with the van, then found me today and took me away from those guys." I reminded him..

He stared at me through his now narrowed eyes, his lips tight together in deep thought. His eyes went from me, to my food then back.

"How about you finish eating, and I'll talk. No interuptions." he suggested and ordered.

Nodding my head in agreement, I speared two ravioli's and popped them into my mouth.

"You don't know how hard it is for me to keep track of you. I can always find someone very easily but only if I have heard their mind before." He watched me uneasily, and it wasn't until a minute passsed that I realized I wasn't moving. Swallowing my food, I picked up another ravioli. He continued.

"I was listening to Jessica, but of course not carefully. At first I didn't even realize that you took off on your own. Then I noticed that she was only talking to Angela, that was when I realized that you were no longer with them. I searched her mind, and went to the bookstore that she had told you about. When I got there I knew that you didn't go in. You kept walking south instead. I knew that you would have to turn around to meet up with them, so I just parked the car and waited for you to turn a courner or walk back towards me. Occasionaly I would search some random persons mind to see if they had seen you, or knew where you were. I didn't know why, but I was starting to get very anxious, I didn't think of anything that would harm you." He stopped, thinking of what to say next. He looked over my shoulder, looking at whatever he fixed his eyes upon.

"After thirty minutes I started to drive around in circles, still listening in on peoples minds. The sun was finnaly going down, and I was getting ready to step out of the car, intent on tracking you down on foot. Then..." He stopped, his jaw rigid. A few moments of silence followed as he tried to regain himself.

"Then what, Edward?" I whispered, forgetting the last few bites of my food on my plate. He still didn't look at me, he resumed watching over my shuolder.

"I heard what _they _were thinking," The 'they' comming out as if forced. His upper lip started to curl, slightly back over his teeth, almost like a wolf when angered. Leaning forward a bit more he growled, "I saw your face in his mind." One of his hands re-appeared from under the table, convering his eyes. But the movement was so quick, it startled me. It was as if I had blinked, but yet I didn't.

"You don't know how hard it was for, with all the warehouses, I had a hard time finding you, even though I could read their minds it was hard. Then I was driving down a road and I saw them, they were walking out of a liquor store. So I followed them. I wanted to run them over with the thoughts that I was seeing from one of the guys." His voice was muffled by his hand as he recalled everything.

I was in a daze, processing what he was saying, remembering what had happened. My hands lay folded in my lap. Edward hadn't moved, and by the paleness of his skin, he looked as if he were a carved statue.

Finnaly he looked up at me and said, "When they got to the warehouse, I noticed your purse on the ground outside it." That caught my attention, I didn't remember dropping it, but now I realized that it wasn't with me. "I drove once around the block, tryign to calm down because I didn't want to do something, that I'd regret...well killing them I wouldn't regret, but I just...didn't want to scare or hurt you. But then I saw what that guy was doing to you, and I nearly lost it. I drove back outfront of the warehouse and jumped out of my car - you're purse by the way is in the backseat of it - and then I ran inside the warehouse." He stopped again, this time I could clearly see him shaking from rage. I swear I could hear his teeth grinding together.

"When I saw him ontop of you...well...I'm amazed that I didn't just go over to him and kill him, I'm still amazed I was able to walk out of there without seriosuly hurting anyone...When I got you out of there I had to calm down or else I would have gone back, which is why I asked you to ramble when we got out of the city. Then when we got back and were parked out front, I thought that I should of just let you go home with Jessica and Angela...but I knew that if you left and I was alone, I would have gone back and tracked those guys down." He inhaled deeply, running a hand through his heair.

I looked down at my hands, still processing everything he said. When I looked back up at him, he was staring at me, his eyes full of the questions he wanted to ask me. But instead he simple asked, "Are you ready to go home now?"

I nodded my head,"I'm ready." I now thought of the hour long drive that was ahead of us. I didn't want to leave him.

Once I said that I was ready to go, the waitress appeared as if summoned. She looked at Edward and asked, "How are we doing?"

"We're ready for the cheque, thank you." His voice quiet and rough, still showing his strain from the conversation. It seemed to shock her slightly until he glanced up at her.

"Okay," she reached into a pocket and small leather booklet, which he took and slipped a bill into. Then he handed it back to her. "We won't be needing the change, thank you." He smiled and rose from his seat, I scrambled from my own. He started watching me again.

She smiled invitingly at him, "Have a good evening."

He thanked her, while still watching me. I had to bite my tounge to keep from smiling, not wanting her to think I was laughing at her.

We walked towards the doors that led to his car, still a good foot away from eachother, Edward made sure of it. I sighed silently as he opened the door for me. I was thinking about how Jessica hoped that she and Mike would have their first kiss soon. Edward was looking at me curiously, which meant that he had heard me sigh. Smiling at him I looked at the sidewalk, very pleased in the fact that he couldn't read my mind. That would have been embarrasing.

When we reached his car, he held the door open for me, then closed it when I got in. I watched as he smoothly strode to the drivers side, and slipped in. The fact that he was so graceful still amazed me, even though I should have been used to it by now. Then again I guess that Edward wasn't someone that anyone got used to.

He started the engine once he got inside, he turned the heater on high. Now that the sun was gone, it had gotten quite cold. But even though it was cold, I was quite warm. His jacket still lay wrapped around my body, which I would breath the scent of, when I thought he wasn't looking.

Edward pulled out through the traffic, not even glancing over to see if there was traffic heading towards us. He started in the direction of the freeway, which would take us back to Forks.

"Oh ya, the definition for 'Fine' is, Freaked out, Insecure, Neurotic, and Emotional." he defined, watching me as the car accelerated more and more.

It took me a moment to register why he said that. When I remembered, I laughed and looked at him in the eyes, he gave me one of his heart stopping smiles, before returning his gaze to the road ahead. I watched him a little longer before also watchign the road. One thought running in my mind.

_'He's definetly the person I want to spend eternity with.'_

* * *

Well here it was the final chapter

I do hope you all enjoyed my little story and that you will review and let me know what you thought of it

Thanks

-MercuryAshlingPrincess

Love To All! And My New Story Will Be Posted Soon Its Already Finished It Is A One-Shot


End file.
